Little Things- Elounor
by wmyb1D x
Summary: Song Inspired Fic- Elounor


_**I suggest you listen to Little Things,whilst reading.**_

_**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be **_

I take her hand in mine as we walk through the park. I see her staring at our hands "What's wrong love?" she looks up at me shocked "Nothing, I was just looking at how our hands look made for each other." She says shyly. I laugh lightly "That's because we're meant to be, babe."

_**And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me **_

"Come back here, miss Eleanor!" I playfully yell as she runs away from me giggling like a maniac. "Never!" I hear her shout over her shoulder. I see her slow down and look behind her, so I quickly pick her up from behind. "L-Lou, stop." She laughs. I set her down and she turns to face me, she wraps her arms around my middle. The sunlight shines down on her face bringing out her freckles, I carefully trace them all. "Louis, what're you doing?" she giggles. "Joining up the dots." I reply "That makes no sense to me." "It all makes sense to me." I whisper before kissing her gently.

_**I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile**_

I place the daisy carefully in her hair. "Lou, I think you're the one in need of a flower." She says before picking some more daisies. "One for this ear and one for this ear." She says cutely. I pull out my phone getting ready to take a picture "Say cheese, El!." I say taking the photo. "Can I see it ?" I nod and hand over the phone "Oh babe, can we take another, I have those stupid crinkles by my eyes." She frowns at my phone. "No, I love them and I love you."

_**You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly **_

"El come on babe, the beach is waiting!." I yell from the lounge , I wait a couple of minutes, but she doesn't reply. I walk into our room and I see her in the mirror wearing her bathing suit, but she's not smiling she's frowning and has tears in her eyes. I see her hold her stomach, then she moves down to her thighs. "Baby, I know you don't love your stomach or your thighs, but I think you look amazing. Also your dimples at the bottom of your spine they're all part of you and they make me love you endlessly." I whisper kissing her neck. I see a smile form on her face. "Come on, lets go beautiful."

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do,  
It's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things **_

_-Elounor-_

_**You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep **_

I place her nightly cup of tea next to her. "Thanks Lou." She beams up at me. "My pleasure lovely." I reply cuddling up to her in bed. I start reading all my mentions on twitter and reply to some fans. I look over at El and see her eyes closed and mouth apart. I laugh quietly at her sleeping. I carry on with twitter when I hear her mumble something I look up and see her still asleep. _Hmm, must be the tea. _ I think to myself.

_**And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me**_

"Lou, can we talk babe, I need you." I hear Eleanor say through the phone. "Of course babe, hold on let me go somewhere more private." I reply before leaving the room and finding a nice quiet one. "Louissss, why did you leave us." Harry asks me when I come back. "Sorry, El needed to talk." I say. "Aw, why didn't you stay here, so we can eavesdrop." He winks "Because they're conversations that are secret, although it makes no sense to me why." I say. Harry just laughs.

_**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape **_

"El speak to the camera!" I say holding the video camera. "No, Louis turn it off." She says hiding behind her fingers, peeking through her middle and fore fingers. "Please!" I pout. "No, you know I hate the sound of my voice on tape!" she replies. "Yes, but I love it." I argue. She laughs before running off. "One of these days I'll get you to speak on tape" I yell out to her.

_**You never want to know how much you weigh.**_

I watch her face the bathroom mirror before looking down at the scales. She puts one foot on the scale then the second, I watch her look at herself in the mirror, I see all her insecurities run through her mind in her eyes. It beeps indicating its done, but she doesn't look down, instead she steps off of them and kicks it under the sink before brushing her teeth. I sigh heavily wishing she would be more confident and see how perfect she is to me.

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But you're perfect to me **_

I sit on our bed watching her find something to wear, she pulls out her fluffy jumper and her jeans. She slips a singlet over her bra, then slips the jumper over her head. El then grabs her jeans putting one leg in first then the second. I watch her pull them up her thighs and jump around get them up her hips, I laugh at how adorable she looks. "Why are you laughing Tomlinson?" she playfully glares. "You're just too damn perfect to me." I say kissing her lips.

_**You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh, **_

I twirl her around our living room, the music up loud. I pull her back towards my chest. "You know, you'll never love yourself half as much as I love you." I whisper. She hums in agreement. " I want you to treat yourself right darling, but I know you won't. I just want to let you know I'm here for you and I'm hoping since you know that, you'll love yourself, like I love you." I whisper. She removes her head from my chest and smiles before kissing me softly, but full of passion.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
Oh, It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things.**_

I stare at her as she lays on the couch in her sweats, just watching tv. I walk over to her and sit in front of her. "Lou, what're you doing baby?" she asks smiling. "I need you to know, I never let these things slip out of my mouth, but I need you to know that, our hands are made for each other, the freckles on your face make a join the dots, I _love _your crinkles by your eyes when you smile." I smile before carrying on. "You also need to know that even though you hate your stomach and thighs that I love them, and your dimples at the end of your spine are adorable. "

"I always keep our conversations a secret, 'cause they're our secrets, I love your voice on tape, I don't care how much you weigh, I love your little dance you do whilst squeezing into your jeans. I love how you** have **to have a cup of tea before bed, even though I'm sure it makes you sleep talk. " I laugh

"I need you to know you're perfect to me and all these little things add up to you, and I realised you live for the little things, so I guess I'm saying is I live for your little things. I'm in love with you and all your little things, they make my days brighter and make me happier. Eleanor Calder you're amazingly perfect to me." I grin before kissing her gently on the lips. "Not as perfect as you Louis Tomlinson." She replies before kissing me again.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things**_


End file.
